The day
by Seth9.0
Summary: Max is finally going on his pokemon journey and will soon learn that he will not be alone


**Warning: This is a yaoi and is not suitable for children.**

It was the day. The day that max was finally going to begin his pokemon adventure. The day that he was going to get away from his parents and be independent.

6:29

Max was staring at the clock and waiting for the one minute so he could start his day.

6:30. "FINALLY" He burst out of bed and ran to the bathroom to jump into the shower.

"Max time to get up" As Maxes mother went into his room and he was not in sight.

"Max are you in the shower"

"Yeah mom just washing up"

"Ok well breakfast should be done soon"

"Ok mom"

As max turned off the water and got out of the shower he notice the bathroom door was still open. He just shrugged it off thinking his mom left it open.

"Max" His mom yelled as he ran out of the bathroom. But he just ran straight to his dresser and through off his towel, he heard giggling behind him.

Max turned around to see Ash sitting on his bed. "Ash!" He yelled as he ran to give him a hug.

"Max nice to see you too" Ash said as he took the young boy nude in his arms loving every moment of it.

"Ummm, Max you do know that your still naked" Ash said checks red as the sun itself.

As max loosened his hold and looked down to see his dick dangling below him. He ran back to the dresser face all red.

While max went for his towel ash took in as much as the young boys nakedness as possible.

As max bent down ash looked and his jaw dropped as all of max was exposed. And when he put his head down as max was turning around and ash noticed that he was hard.

"Ash I knew that you would show up" As max jumped on ashes lap.

Ash couldn't believe it max was sitting right on his boner. Max noticed that he was sitting on ashes hard dick so he started to rub his hands over it.

Ash was so confused. "Max I can explain"

"You don't need to, its fine, I feel the same way about you, see"

As ash looked down to surprise max was hard too.

"Well what do we do from here" Ash asked.

"We could start slow and wait"

"That's a good idea" Ash said.

After ash said that maxes mom yelled "Boys breakfast"

"Ok mom we'll be there in a minute"

"Well I am going to go while you get dressed" Said ash

"Ok but wait" As max said that he leaned in and let his and ashes lips meet and for a long moment ash was in a place of pure pleasure.

As max pulled back ash grabbed maxes head and pulled him back into the embrace for another love filled kiss.

"Ok there now you can get dressed" Ash said as he picked up max and put him firmly on the bed.

"Ok see you out there" max said face so red ash could feel the heat from them.

While max was getting dressed ash went out and talked to maxes mom.

"So did you tell him yet"

"No I am waiting for everyone to be here to tell him" Said ash.

"Ok well everyone should be here in a matter of minutes"

As max walked out of his room and into the kitchen he was in a state of awe when he saw brock, May, ash, pikachu, and his mom and dad.

"Wow everyone is here"

"Of course little brother why wouldn't we be"Said may

"We wanted to be here on your special day"Said brock

"Pickachu pika pikapi"

"Thanks you guys"

"Ok ash time to tell him" Said maxes mom

"Tell me what"

"Ok I was going to wait but now that its out" Said ash

"Tell me"

"OK here it goes, well brock has to go back to his gym and your sister has contests so, I am going to be the only one going on your journey with you"

Sweet max thought to himself.

"Ok well when are we going"Said max

"Well we are leaving after lunch later"Said ash

"Ok well I am going to start packing my bag"Said max

"Wait honey you still have to eat breakfast" Said maxes mom

"Ohhh yeah"

Some time later after breakfast brock and may left and ash and max went into his room to pack his backpack.

"Max….."

"Yeah ash…"

"I think we are going to have a great time on our journey now that we know how we feel about each other"

"Well….. I was thinking that we start off!"

Before max could get the sentence out ash jumped on him and started kissing him. And max went with it.

"Too fast for you" Said ash

"No not fast enough"Said max

As they heard footsteps down the hall ash quickly jumped off max and sat down.

"Ok boys are you ready"Said maxes dad

"Yeah, we are ready"Said max

It had been about seven hours and the sun was just going down.

"Ash, when we get to town how about we get a hotel room"

"Ok no problem buddy, and how about we get some dinner while we are there"Said ash

"Ok but I want to get dinner before we go to the hotel room, I don't want you to think you can get me into bed before dinner"

Ash blushed and said "Ok, I don't have a problem with that"

Ash and max got to the town and picked a nice place to eat dinner and they talked for a while about anything and everything.

As they found a hotel ash went up to the desk while max looked into a fish tank.

The man at the desk asked "one or two bedroom"

Ash being the person he is said "one"

As the two of them walked into the hotel room max said "only one bed"

Ash looked down and said "well I thought we could cuddle and share a bed"

"Ok but I don't want to do anything tonight Ok"

Ash with a sad look on his face said "Ok but we can still kiss and cuddle right"

"Yeah, I have no problem!"

Before max knew it ash had moved him to the bed and started to kiss him.

After ten minutes max said "Ok I am tired and need to go to bed"

"Ok well lets change into our pajamas" Said ash

"Fine then we will cuddle and fall asleep"Said max

And that's exactly what they did ash jumped into bed and max after him and ash took him in his arms and both fell asleep without problems.

The next morning ash and max woke up late and had little time to spare.

"Hey, which one of us is going to take a shower" Said maxes

As he looked at max, max knew what he what thinking.

"Fine" said max

Ash with a big grin on his face ran into the bathroom. When max walked into the bathroom ash was only in his boxers and was waiting for max.

Max said "Ok here we go"

As max took off his cloths he stopped at his boxers.

"Lets do it together 1….2…..3"

As both max and ash pulled down there boxers they were both awe struck.

Ash looked at the young naked boys body and tried so hard not to get hard but couldn't stop it. And as max looked at ashes body he couldn't help it either, he got hard.

With both of them looking at each other max moved toward the shower and got in. As ash walked into the shower he came up with an idea.

"Hey, max I will wash your back if you wash mine"

"Ok but wash mine first"Said max

While ash lathered up a wash cloth he looked at max and just started washing him. But he didn't stop at his back he started to wash maxes butt and went in between his legs.

Max started to twitch a little bit but did not stop ash. As soon as max opened his eyes he notice that he was facing ash and ash had soaped them both up and said "lets get the soap off of us then we will continue this"

Max was quick with his answer and said "Ok hurry up"

After they got the soap off of each other ash looked toward max and sat him on his lap in the tub. And max started to kiss ash and slipped his tongue into ashes mouth.

And as soon as that happened ash moved max and put him down in the tub. Ash laid down on his stomach in front of max and put all of maxes dick in his mouth.

"ASH!" max screamed as he felt the heat of ashes mouth on his dick.

As ash was sucking on max, max put his fingers through ashes hair and when ashes tongue played with the tip of maxes dick he pulled a bit on ashes hair.

"Ash….I'm about to….Ahhhhhh"

When ash got up all max could see was ash swallowing his cum and licking his lips.

"… will you do me" Said ash

"Yeah"

As max bent down ash said "wait I was thinking another way"

"What way"Said max

As ash pointed to the area on max, max said " I don't know, Will it hurt"

"Only for a minute"

"…Ok fine"

Ash picked up the bottle of conditioned and pit it all over his dick and then put some on the end of his finger and said "Ok I am going to stretch it first"

As ash put one finger inside of max, max screamed in pleasure.

Then ash said "now for the second finger"

"AHHHHHHHHHH….AHHHHHHHH" Is all ash heard from max.

"Are you Ok" Said ash

"Just keep going" Said max

As ash entered his third and then fourth finger he waited a minute and pulled them out and said "Ok are you ready"

"Yeah" max said breathing wildly

Ashes dick head entered max and he screamed and said "keep going"

As ash slowly put the rest of his dick into max he pulled out fast and pushed in without blinking.

Max screamed and ash saw tears down maxes face and said "its Ok its all over now, all you'll feel is slow pleasure now"

Max said "Ok" in a sniffling way

As ash went in and out of max, max started to say "faster" as he started to enjoy ash inside of him.

Ash sped up and saw max was hard again so he grabbed maxes hard dick and in the same time as his thrusts started to pump maxes dick up and down.

Now ash wanted to cum at the same time as max so he slowed down but when he felt maxes dick start to pulse he sped up again.

And as he sped up him and max came at the same time. All max saw was white all over his chest and ashes hand. And when ash pulled out of max the cum started to pour out of him.

And as they looked at each other they smiled.

As they both stood up ash said "now we have to clean you again"

Max giggled and blushed and said "well that could take all day"

And as they both got out of the shower and got dressed max said "lets stay another night"

And ash said "Ok but you have to buy me dinner before you get me into bed"

They both laughed and hugged each other and tomorrow they would continue their journey.

**Thanks for reading I might make more of this but comments are wanted and flaming is ok it just makes me a better writer.**

**And be harsh because this is my first story.**


End file.
